<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Universe by lil_Tasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693005">Our Little Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha'>lil_Tasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Baby Fic, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Miggy - Freeform, Ooops, Whump, but I promise no one dies, family fic, its pretty rough for a bit though, once again I’m so mean to my faves, yeah they're married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Higgins is pregnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins &amp; Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Theodore "T.C." Calvin &amp; Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV &amp; Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Little Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember, no one dies. Happy ending!! Everyone’s happy in the end!! But not until after there’s been some pain and suffering.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Should we tell them?” Magnum asked, peeking over his wife’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>But Higgins shook her head. “I want to wait,” she told him, eyes focused on the little white stick in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>And he didn’t miss the unspoken, <em> just in case. </em></p><p> </p><p>This had been their second attempt at starting a family and neither of them wanted to get their hopes up after the previous devastating loss. They were prepared for the worst, should their unfortunate history repeat itself, though they were cautiously hoping for the best.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He kissed the side of her head. “Whenever you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>The morning sickness (which the term <em> morning </em> never ceased to annoy her as the sickness came at random intervals throughout the whole day) and fatigue swamped the majordomo through the entirety of her first trimester. And her mood swings were practically giving Magnum whiplash. Between snapping over a plate or mug being out of place in the cabinet and crying because she couldn’t find a specific brand of kale at the grocery store, he swore he discovered a new side to his wife every couple of days. They’d both nearly forgotten what a roller coaster the first twelve weeks could be.</p><p> </p><p>By the second trimester, most of her energy had returned and she didn’t find herself ready to throw up at any given second. But the leg cramps and aching in her lower abdomen and back sapped the joy from her usual morning routine of yoga and a run on the beach. Zeus and Apollo weren’t too pleased with having Magnum as a workout buddy instead of their beloved Higgins. Nonetheless, they rapidly adjusted to the new change.</p><p> </p><p>Week twenty eight came rolling around, the beginning of her third trimester, and it was getting more difficult to hide the pregnancy from their friends. By that time, she decided it was time to make the announcement.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I’ll be able to hide it for much longer with these hideous dresses anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” He reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Tomorrow at dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Tomorrow at dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Higgins felt utterly rotten the following morning and throughout most of the early afternoon. Her aches had turned into full fledged pains that grew to encompass from her chest down to her pelvis and her head was pounding. The lads stayed glued to her side when she made an unsteady trip to the bathroom for a quick shower, then back to the bed. Magnum was hesitant to leave her to go to the store, but she assured him she would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a grown adult, Thomas. I can look after myself and I’m probably just going to sleep.” Her voice lacked its signature spark.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine,” he conceded. “I have my phone on me if you need anything while I’m gone.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>An excruciating cramp seizing her abdomen and wave of nausea had Juliet staggering into the bathroom soon after he left. Even once the queasiness let up, the pangs in her stomach didn’t, and suddenly, she was in a world of pain.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum found it odd that neither Zeus or Apollo were on him the second he walked in the door. Despite still not being his biggest fan, at least one of them would always greet him if Higgins was home, and both of them if she wasn’t. Instead, frantic barking from their bedroom met his ears. An uneasy feeling settled over him at the distressed female voice amid the barks.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts. Please, it hurts. <em> Magnum!” </em></p><p> </p><p>The PI dropped the two bags in his hands and rushed toward the voice. Seeing his wife on the bathroom floor with her arms curled tightly around her stomach and tears streaming down her face shattered his heart. But what completely destroyed it was the dark crimson stain enveloping her shorts and growing underneath her on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m here. I’m here,” he murmured, kneeling by her side as the lads separated to let him by. “You’re okay. You’re both gonna be okay.” Magnum tugged his phone from his pocket to dial 911.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurts,” she cried and the agony in her voice made his throat tighten. “Please. Make it stop.”</p><p> </p><p>An ambulance was dispatched to the estate and arrived six minutes later. It may as well have been a lifetime as he sat with her head in his lap and one of her hands clutched in his. The paramedics allowed him to accompany her in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital, their hands never separating until they were forced apart by the double doors leading to the emergency room.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum felt the hysteria attempting to take over, so he called TC.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, man. What’s—” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Higgins,” the PI blurted, interrupting his friend. “She’s in the hospital. Something’s wrong with the baby and they took her into the emergency room and I….I don’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>In his panic, he hadn’t realized he’d let <em> the baby </em> slip. But that was definitely the least of his concerns right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alright, calm down. Rick and I are on the way. We’re coming.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnum nodded, though neither of his friends could see it, and ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>Fourteen minutes passed before TC and Rick arrived to find their friend pacing restlessly in the hospital waiting room. The two men approached their friend who halted in his tracks when his eyes landed on them. They wordlessly guided him to a chair and all sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“Higgins,” the PI whispered, shaking hands clenching and unclenching in front of himself. “She….they….what if they....” he trailed off, chest tightening momentarily.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever it is that’s going on, the doctors are going to take care of both of them,” Rick told him gently.</p><p> </p><p>TC nodded in agreement. “The most important thing is you made sure she got here as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum looked between his friends, brows furrowed together. “But what if I didn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“Family of Juliet Higgins,” a familiar voice called out and all three men rose to their feet and turned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m her husband.” And even after four years of marriage, it still felt odd saying that sometimes. “How are they?”</p><p> </p><p>A solemn look crossed the woman, Doctor Kawai’s, face when she began to deliver the news. “Juliet experienced a placental abruption which is when the placenta detaches too early. Her uterus had started contracting, so we gave her medication to stop it, as well as steroids to help the baby’s lung development. Since the abruption wasn’t severe and she’s only twenty-eight and a half weeks along, then we’re not going to perform a C-section or try to induce labor. The survival rate for a baby born this soon is about eighty to ninety percent, but we want to keep her in there longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Her expression shifted slightly at the change in the tone for the next set of information. “Although it didn’t happen as quickly as we would have liked, we got the bleeding under control before she could go into shock. We’ve given Juliet fluids and both of them are doing well.”</p><p> </p><p>The relief that swept over Magnum left him feeling lightheaded and he swayed on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you good?” TC asked, hands on his friend’s shoulders to help stabilize him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he answered, regaining his balance. “Just really <em> really </em> glad they’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’d like to go sit with her, you can. Though I do request only one of you at a time as not to cause too much excitement when she wakes,” Kawai told them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll come back in a few hours to check on you guys,” Rick said.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum smiled gratefully at his friends. “Mahalo.”</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Kawai headed in the direction of Higgins’ room, the PI following closely behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Juliet is still asleep right now, but she should be waking up soon. She may be a little disoriented when she does, so just try to keep her calm, and ground her,” she told him once they approached the door. “The call button is on the bed if needed.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and entered his wife’s room. Her face was relaxed, breaths steady, a far cry from what he had seen not too long ago.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Magnum moved a chair up to her bedside and sat down. As he did so, she startled awake with a gasp, hands instantly reaching for her stomach as she sat upright.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, you’re okay,” he assured her, voice low and soothing. “You’re in the hospital, but you’re both okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Her entire body froze, next breath catching in her throat, and her muddled brain working fervently to process the situation and words being spoken. Then, Higgins felt a hand grasp hers and her eyes slipped closed.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe, Higgy,” that same lovely voice instructed softly. “Just breathe. I’m right here. You’re alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she could exhale and her fingers wrapped around the ones in her hand. “I’m okay.” Her free hand rubbed a small circle over her stomach. “We’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay. You’re both okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes, Higgins looked over at her husband whose mouth was twitching upward in a faint smile. But it did nothing to mask the concern etched so deeply into his features.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for scaring you,” she whispered, squeezing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>And Magnum simply shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault and you’re okay now. Both of you.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “Are you in any pain?” he asked, pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore,” she lied smoothly with a small shrug, ignoring the sharp pain in her lower back as she shifted to lie back against the mattress. “It’s only a nagging dull ache now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I can go get Doctor Kawai if you need—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thomas.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine. But you’ll tell me if anything changes?”</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes and turned onto her side, hand never releasing his. “I will.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Two hours later, Higgins was awoken by the revelation that the piercing pain in her lower back had spread to her abdomen and pelvis. In addition to her blood pressure rapidly dropping, she could hardly catch her breath, and her chest burned as she fought to take in oxygen. Tears streamed down her paling cheeks and her hands trembled.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum hit the call button and Doctor Kawai rushed in not even five seconds after, flanked by two nurses.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going into shock,” one of the nurses called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Juliet, it’s Doctor Kawai. Can you tell me what hurts?”</p><p> </p><p>In response, the blonde wrapped an arm around her stomach, groaning when another stab of pain hit her.</p><p> </p><p>Dreading the sight that would meet her eyes, Doctor Kawai pulled the blanket covering Higgins back to reveal her legs covered in blood and at least a third of the sheets soaked in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Once we stop the bleeding and start a transfusion, I’m going to scrub in for an emergency cesarean section. Let’s get her out of here.” She glanced at Magnum. “We’re going to do everything we can for both of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, he was alone again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>What certainly must’ve been an eternity, but had only turned out to be four and a half hours, Magnum was being nudged awake by Doctor Kawai at 12:47am.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me,” she said with a faint smile and he scrambled out of the chair to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived in the neonatal intensive care unit where he stopped at a sink to wash his hands before being led to a room at the end of the hall. Inside, there was an incubator surrounded by a handful of monitors and other medical equipment. He approached the incubator.</p><p> </p><p>“Born March nineteenth at 12:04am and quite healthy for her size.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- she’s so <em> small.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Two pounds, seven ounces, and sixteen inches long,” Doctor Kawai told him. “Her lungs are still developing, so she’s on a ventilator, and she’s also got a couple of lines and IVs to help her out. But I can tell she’s got fight in her.”</p><p> </p><p>The PI grinned at that and nodded. “Just like her mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or simply too stubborn to give up like her father,” came a familiar voice and he could almost <em> hear </em> the smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Higgins was in a wheelchair when he turned around and looking more alert.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re looking better,” he commented. “How do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see once the pain killers start wearing off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget that you are on bed rest,” Kawai reminded her patient. “But I also know you would’ve dragged yourself up here had I not let someone bring you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum suppressed a chuckle because there was no denying that.</p><p> </p><p>“For now, I can’t allow either of you to hold her. However, there are access ports on the sides, so you can reach inside. She’ll be able to hear you if you speak to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Higgins was rolled up to the incubator next to Magnum and they glanced briefly at each other before gazing at their daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Evren,” she murmured. “It means universe.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s like….our little universe.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Juliet stuck her hand through one of the access ports and hovered by Evren. They watched as she reached blindly for a moment before meeting her mother’s finger and latching on. It almost didn’t seem real and it was short lived, Evren releasing sooner after she’d held on, but it happened, and Higgins had never felt anything like it. She removed her hand which Magnum then grasped in his own and they locked eyes again, tears pooling in hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy tears?” he asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and couldn’t help but smile. “Happy tears for Evren Lily, our little universe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the MPI verse Evren Lily Higgins.</p><p>I spent like 20 minutes looking up different baby names and found Evren and since it means “universe,” of course I didn’t waste the opportunity to have one of them say, “our little universe.”</p><p>Also, I used Lily as her middle name because that was the name of the OG Magnum’s daughter. And did anyone catch that Evren’s born during the spring aka around the time most flowers (like lilies and roses, because Rose is Perdita’s middle name) bloom? Or am I just that extra? Anyway.</p><p>I hope the fluffy ending made up for the amount of pain I put Higgins through. I’m so mean to my favorite little kickass Brit. Oops?</p><p>Y’all may or may not see more of Evren in future oneshots. So keep an eye out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>